Dissociative Identity Disorder - Split Personality
by Kai Chen
Summary: Harry has split personalities
1. Chapter 1

He could never remember what happened, there was always a gap in him memory, like someone purposely removing part of his memory. What's happening to him? Why couldn't he remember? All there was left of Number 4 Privet Drive were ashes, his hands drenched in blood. All he knew, was that he got 'home' after his 5th year for the summer, things chucked in the cupboard under the stairs and thrown in his room, all lock locked. Then he heard footsteps going down the stairs and blacked out. Now he was left standing looking the the remains of a place that caused so much of his childhood anguish, sadness, pain and agony. All the punishment, months without food, only his baby blanket and a bit of comfort. Standing on the street looking, trunks, things of little value, Hedwig, every little thing he owned was there on the sidewalk next to him. But how?

He did not have any memory of even getting out of his room, how did he get all his things and what happened to this house? What happened to his relatives? He may hate them, but they still kept him alive all these years. Then a voice in the back of his head asked, but do you feel upset or sorry for their deaths? And as Harry was ashamed to say, no he was not. Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived, Golden Boy of Gryffindor, did not feel and emotion for his relatives' deaths. Was he becoming an emotionless monster? Then all went black again. While floating in a sea of black while being lost or perhaps forcibly placed somewhere in an empty abyss, flashes of what apparently happened started playing before Harry in his current state of consciousness.

The point of view of the person who he viewed these events from were apparently quite terrifying. There was crazed laughter, blood, screams of pain from the pig called Dudley and the mound of fat named Vernon Dursley, quite fitting since he was a vermin. The oh so sweet "Auntie Petunia" was rolling on the floor, basked in her family's blood, suffering from the after effects of an extremely strong Cruciatus curse. He felt so in control, so in place watching all the horrific scenes play before him.

One last cackle and he disapparated. The wizarding world was ridiculous, only letting them learn apparition when they were of age. When he was younger, disappearing and reappearing on the roof of the school shed was apparition, accidental magic or not, so when he learnt of apparition he just thought of what he did when he was younger. Mastering apparition at 12 was quite a feat for one so young, but for him it was easy. Not many, ok, no one knew, not even Dumbledore, who was rumored to know knew that Harry was not a normal child, his IQ was well higher than an average adult, in fact it would probably be said to be astronomical at an astonishing 240, a number not even Merlin could dream of reaching.

Accompanying a phenomenal IQ, Harry's magical core was also massive, easily surpassing Voldemort and Dumbledore and even slightly larger than Morgana and Merlin.

In fact, his core was partially bound when he first discovered it. It was purely an accident. After one of his "Uncle" Vernon's punishments for burning breakfast and being chucked into his cupboard. Recently reading a bit about meditation from one of Petunia's ( she didn't deserve the title of aunt) gardening magazines, he decided to try it out.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, the vanquisher of Voldemort himself landed in the Entrance Hall of Riddle Manor with a crazed grin on his face from the high of using dark magic. He looked around with slightly glazed eyes and stumbled towards Voldemort's private chambers with a wicked grin.

Said person or snake thing was currently in a meeting with his Death Eaters when he felt the wards breach. Must've been one of those useless muggles that tried to get into his house. No matter, he had a raid to plan.

Voldemort stubbled tiredly into his chambers after the meeting. Fighting off the advances of one crazy female Black was tiring! He got ready to fall into his huge bed and the last thing he would have ever expected was Harry Potter sleeping in his bed covered in blood, staining his silk and cotton blend bed sheets, hugging Nagini like a teddy bear. Said snake was mumbling in sleep about mice. Wait. Noooooooo! His sheets! (Yeah, cause that's what you worry about first when you find that scene in your room, I mean honestly!) No, WTFing hell was Harry Potter doing in his room.

About to throw a curse, Voldie stopped and thought (I know! Amazing right?) and decided to poke the Boy Who Lived face with his wand (WTF!?) Said boy groan, flipped over, mumbled something about polar bears in tutus with rainbow afros, nearly whacked Voldemort in the face with Nagini and when back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I have decided to abandon this story, but there will be another one posted with all the stories I have abandoned called, well, Abandoned Stories. THis story will be deleted soon.

Thanks,

Kai


End file.
